Jack McGarry
'''Jack McGarry '''is the secondary antagonist and previous friend of protagonist, Dylan Troy. He is seen in the first mission New Apartment, and seen in the last two missions, depending on the story line, he dies in Hostile Situation, but lives in Revenge for Liz and helps Dylan track down & kill Mason Anderson. Early life Jack McGarry was born in 1988 in Hove Beach, Liberty City, living with his mother, Beatrice and father Thomas until Thomas died in 1997, forcing Beatrice to move to Paleto Bay with Jack & her daughter, Elizabeth. Jack later met Dylan in 2001 at a car show at Clucking Bell Farms. The two immediately hit it off and became friends. In 2007, Jack moved to Los Santos to start his own mafia family, the family eventually became successful by 2015, when Dylan moves to Los Santos to live closer to his friends. His mother, Beatrice, dies shortly before the events of the game. Events of GTA: Los Santos Stories In the first couple of missions, Jack makes Dylan pay back the new apartment he bought for him by killing and stealing for his family. Dylan eventually pays off the debts but continues to do work for him & his sister, but moves out of the apartment to live with his new girlfriend, Olivia, who he had been working for a little before they got acquainted. Jack is later arrested and thinks Dylan snitched on the family (when in reality, it was Mason, who wants Dylan out of the town). He tells Liz to send Dylan to the Los Santos Customs near the airport to receive a "special package". After Dylan arrives, he is almost killed by the McGarry mafia hitman. Dylan skips town with Olivia and Jack is unable to locate him until nearly the very end of the game. After Dylan completes his missions with Liz and his mother, Shari Troy-Mohr, Liz calls Dylan and asks Dylan to call Jack and apologize to end the true, if he does, he will invite Jack to his upcoming wedding, if he doesn't, Jack goes and holds Olivia hostage in their home, eventually being killed by Dylan. After that, it is up to Dylan to finish off the McGarry mafia family forever and he kills Mason after he orders a hit man to kill Dylan (but accidentally killing Dorian instead) at his wedding. If he apologizes, Jack attends the wedding as promised and witnesses Liz being shot by Mason's hitmen (in revenge for Jack accepting Dylan's apology). He vowed afterwards to help Dylan track down and kill Mason. A day later, Jack acquires Mason's location and helps Dylan finish Mason off. He cannot be contacted after this mission. Trivia * Jack is the only antagonist that can have a chosen fate. * Along with Dorian Plecha & Elizabeth McGarry, it is up to the player to determine their fate. * It is unknown why Jack cannot be contacted after Revenge for Liz, it could be possible he moved back to Liberty City after Liz's death to be closer to their parents & his sister's grave.